ça n'était pas écrit
by Lusaka
Summary: Harry et Remus partagent une insomnie lors d'une pleine lune. Potter en profite pour parler d'égal à égal avec son ancien professeur... léger slash.


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Harry et Remus (assez léger)

**Résumé :** Harry et Remus partagent une insomnie lors d'une pleine lune. Potter en profite pour parler d'égal à égal avec son ancien professeur...

**Petit post it :** Première tentative sur ce couple, et je vous préviens, toute critique sera très mal vue car pour une fois, j'aime assez ce qui en ressort. XD Non, je plaisante, vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer, bien entendu. Mais j'ai adoré l'écrire ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

Ah ouiiii !! Et cet OS est dédié à Zamio !! C'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce couple, donc voilà, j'espère qu'il te plaira Zamio ! Bisous !

* * *

**ça n'était pas écrit.**

Il maintenait le candélabre à hauteurs de ses yeux, descendant les marches sur la pointe des pieds. La flamme tremblante de la bougie se reflétait sur les miroirs tristes de la vieille maison des Black. Il hésita un instant devant la lumière filtrant sous la porte de la cuisine. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il entra. Quelqu'un était assis sur le banc de la longue table. De dos, il le reconnut.

- Professeur Lupin ?

L'homme, surpris peut-être, se retourna vivement. Son visage concentré inquiéta l'intrus qui recula d'un pas.

- Est-ce que... tout va bien ?

- Harry, tu devrais remonter.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- A cause de la pleine lune ?

Le ricanement du professeur éclaira Harry Potter, bien plus que le candélabre qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine.

- J'avais oublié, avoua-t-il. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ?

Lupin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de porter une tasse de chocolat à ses lèvres. Harry s'invita à s'asseoir face à lui.

- Vous avez pris votre potion, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne risque donc rien.

- C'est toi qui vois. Mais tu remarqueras vite que je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie une nuit de pleine lune. Même avec la potion, ajouta-t-il d'un ton docte.

Harry observa son ancien professeur. C'était vrai : il semblait différent. Son visage habituellement doux paressait plus sévère. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus sombres et cet air concentré ne le quittait pas.

- Est-ce douloureux ?

Le léger grognement qui s'échappa de la gorge du loup-garou fit frissonner Harry. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne s'était simplement pas attendu à cette réaction.

- Un peu, pardonne-moi.

- Ce… ce n'est rien. Où avez-vous trouvez le chocolat ? Je ne savais pas que Molly en avait acheté.

- C'est moi qui l'ai amené. Dans le dernier placard.

Harry le remercia et se leva pour aller préparer une tasse. Pas un bruit ne venait déranger les deux hommes. La maison entière restait endormie. Le brun lança un sort de réchauffement rapide et retourna à sa place, soufflant tranquillement sur son chocolat chaud.

- Et pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Harry James Potter ?

Entendre son nom en entier surprit le brun. Le professeur agissait réellement différemment.

- Cauchemar, répondit simplement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Lupin posa sur lui son regard noir et leva un sourcil.

- Voldemort ?

- Entre autre.

- Je ne pensais pas que même après sa mort tu continuais à…

- Rien n'a changé, le coupa Harry. Je vois son visage, celui des victimes. J'imagine même des meurtres qu'il n'a pas commis.

- En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Ron, Hermione… c'est tout.

Remus était surpris d'apprendre que comme pour lui, les effets de la magie noire sur le jeune sorcier étaient définitifs. Un picotement désagréable naquit le long de son bras qui se contracta. La potion l'empêchait de se transformer, tant qu'il ne s'offrait pas à la lumière de la lune. Malgré cela, tous ses muscles, le moindre de ses tissus travaillaient à la transformation, criant à l'intérieur de son corps face à l'impossibilité de laisser la bête s'échapper. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et grinça des dents. Il sentit Harry sursauter une nouvelle fois.

- Retourne dans ta chambre Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies ainsi.

- Je vous ai déjà vu sous une forme bien pire, fit remarquer le brun.

Remus serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas à se rappeler cette nuit où il avait tout gâché : la liberté de Sirius et l'emprisonnement de Pettigrow.

- J'aurais pu vous tuer.

- Ça n'est pas arrivé.

Le ton sans appel du brun clôt la conversation. Chacun des deux hommes retourna à sa tasse, profitant de ce nouveau silence pour réfléchir. Il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin. C'était l'anniversaire des jumeaux Weasley qui avait réuni, la veille, de nombreux anciens membres de l'Ordre désormais dissout. A présent, tout le monde dormait. Presque tout le monde… Harry se concentrait sur les grincements de dents de son vis à vis, sur les crispations qu'il pouvait presque palper.

Il aurait aimé soulager celui qu'il considérait comme sa dernière famille. Il n'en avait jamais réellement parlé avec le lycanthrope, mais après tout, celui-ci avait été ami avec ses parents, avec son parrain, et il était le dernier des maraudeurs vivants.

- Qu'est-ce que mon père aurait fait à ma place ce soir ?

La question lui avait échappé. Le lycanthrope se leva sèchement, faisant racler le banc sur les dalles de pierre, et se rendit vers le buffet pour remplir une nouvelle fois sa tasse. Harry n'insista pas. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il cherchait à savoir par tous les moyens comment son père ou Sirius auraient vécu s'ils avaient connu ce temps de paix. Auraient-ils repris l'école que lui, Harry, n'avait pas fini ? Auraient-ils été faire un tour à Sainte-Mangouste pour croiser le regard de tous ceux qu'ils n'auront pas pu sauver, comme Harry, lui, avait décidé de faire dès le lendemain de la défaite de Voldemort ?

- Il se serait moqué de moi en me proposant un brandy à la place de ce chocolat.

Remus avait finalement répondu de cette voix sourde qui faisait frissonner son ancien élève. Le loup-garou se rassit et leva son regard tourmenté vers Harry.

- Puis-je vous proposer un brandy à la place de ce chocolat, Compère Loup ? lança celui-ci d'une voix moqueuse.

- Très bonne imitation, murmura Lupin. Mais mélanger l'alcool avec cette potion est très fortement déconseillé.

- Ah.

Harry se leva malgré tout. Lui, avait bien besoin d'un remontant.

- Et Sirius ? lança-t-il en se servant un verre.

Remus fit la moue et le regarda se rasseoir avant de répondre.

- Il m'aurait forcé à en boire je suppose, espérant que cela me déride un peu, quitte à me faire voir des hallucinations toute la soirée.

Le brun lui fit un large sourire. Mais il ne ferait rien de tel. Au fur et à mesure de ses investigations, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait plus de facilité à imiter son père que Sirius, beaucoup plus fou, si c'était possible, que le paternel. Et Remus restait un ancien professeur qu'il respectait.

- Lily aurait mis une claque à Sirius, poursuivit Lupin d'un ton bas et las. Le clébard se serait réfugié dans les pattes de Cornedrue, qui l'aurait repoussé en lui disant qu'il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Et puis un cri les aurait arrêté.

Parler lui faisait du bien. Derrière le noir des yeux, Harry commençait à voir la légère couleur miel qui les pigmentait habituellement.

- Un cri ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- Toi, dans ton berceau.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi longtemps à se fixer sans sourciller, cherchant la faille chez l'autre. Ce fut Harry qui baissa finalement les yeux vers son verre. Le regard intense du loup-garou le troublait.

- Lily aurait couru jusqu'à toi, poursuivit Remus. Elle t'aurait pris dans ses bras pour te consoler. Et là, un grand dilemme se serait offert à elle, car deux hommes auraient tendu leurs bras en sa direction. A qui allait-elle te confier ? Le père ou le parrain ?

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres roses de Potter. Il imaginait parfaitement la scène : James et Sirius se disputant le droit de dorloter le petit Harry, et Lily ne sachant si elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

- Finalement, elle déposerait le bébé dans les bras du troisième larron, celui qui n'avait rien demandé, celui qui était probablement le plus dangereux des trois, mais celui qui fut ravi de serrer quelques instants un petit être contre lui.

Harry releva la tête.

- Moi.

- Vous ? s'étonna le brun. Cette scène a existé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais pas un soir de pleine lune. A l'époque, personne ne m'administrait de potion tue-loup. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois. On se retrouvait souvent tous ensemble, et parfois, j'avais cet honneur d'être la préférence de ta mère.

Le brun eut un sourire tendre. Quel aurait été sa relation avec Remus Lupin si ses parents n'étaient pas mort ? Il posa la question à voix haute, se délectant du sourire presque carnassier que son interlocuteur lui offrit à cette demande.

- Et bien je suppose que j'aurais toujours été le troisième larron, ni le père, ni le parrain. Aucun droit sur toi, mais suffisamment proche pour que ce soit moi que tu viennes voir, parfois, lorsque James ou Sirius t'auraient apparu d'un niveau intellectuel trop faible pour répondre à certaines de tes préoccupations.

Harry explosa franchement de rire. Là encore, il imaginait parfaitement la scène. Il se voyait, jeune adolescent, venant de faire la découverte de sa vie, et ne sachant avec qui la partager. Et oui, Remus Lupin aurait été le seul homme à qui il aurait pu en parler.

- Imaginons un instant que j'ai encore quatorze ans. C'est l'année de la coupe des trois sorciers à Poudlard. Evidemment, mon nom n'ai pas sorti de la coupe, et j'assiste à ce tournoi en simple spectateur. Je me rends soudain compte que j'admire bien plus les muscles de Krum ou l'agilité de Cédric, plutôt que la beauté de Fleur.

Le loup-garou, dont les sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés sous une lancinante douleur partant de son genoux jusqu'à sa hanche, commença lentement à sourire, s'attendant déjà à la suite.

- Le soir, je me retrouve dans mon dortoir et j'ai très envie de partager ce trouble avec quelqu'un. Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, je pense que j'aurais d'abord écrit à ma mère. Mais par la suite, très vite, j'aurais eu besoin d'avoir un avis masculin.

Remus hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait.

- Je peux déjà imaginer ce que mon père m'aurait répondu. Il n'aurait rien compris et m'aurait assurer que j'ai raison d'observer ces deux hommes : _tu as tout à apprendre d'eux mon fils, observe, apprends, et peut-être qu'à 17 ans, toi aussi tu feras un excellent champion_.

L'imitation, encore une fois, n'était pas mauvaise. Lupin fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et approuva.

- Il serait même allé plus loin en te demandant d'aller cueillir un autographe de Krum pour lui et Sirius.

Harry ricana.

- Je suis plus célèbre que ce joueur de Quidditch, fit-il remarquer, sans aucune prétention. Sirius maintenant.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis se lança.

- Sirius m'aurait fait remarquer que de toute façon, _tant que tu n'es pas un animagus, légal ou non, tu ne pourras draguer personne, homme ou femme, aussi bien que ton parrain_.

Remus approuva encore.

- Il aurait probablement joint une liste de toutes les astuces blackiennes permettant de mettre une personne sous son charme, ajouta-t-il sous le regard rieur du brun. Beaucoup de points dans la liste auraient été parfaitement illégaux pour un élève de quatrième année.

- Evidemment. Mais voilà. Cela nous ramène au jeune adolescent que j'aurais été dans de telles conditions. Et jamais je n'aurais osé écrire quoique ce soit à mon père ou Sirius. Votre nom me serait venu naturellement.

- Le troisième larron, murmura Lupin.

- Le troisième larron, confirma Harry d'un ton doux. Mais par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse que vous m'auriez faite.

Le silence retomba brusquement, dans une demande muette. Remus observait sa tasse à nouveau vide. Il savait qu'il allait devoir répondre, il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'hypothétique situation qu'Harry avait mis en place au long de son discours imaginaire. Ils étaient de retour dans la dix-huitième année du jeune sorcier, et ce dernier venait de lui expliquer qu'il pensait être homosexuel. La situation ne pouvait être plus complexe pour une nuit de pleine lune.

- Comment aurais-tu formuler ta lettre ? demanda-t-il doucement, à la fois pour gagner du temps et pour ne pas être le seul à devoir réfléchir.

Harry, qui ne le quittait plus des yeux, répondit très simplement, comme s'il avait la lettre entre ses mains, récitant sans une faute, sans une hésitation.

- Cher Lunard, je ne t'écris pas souvent, et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais là j'ai besoin de toi. Tu connais Papa et Parrain, discuter de choses sérieuses avec eux n'est jamais aisé. Alors j'ai pensé que toi, peut-être, tu saurais me répondre. J'en ai vaguement parlé à Maman dans ma dernière lettre, tu pourras en discuter avec elle si tu veux. Voilà, je crois que je suis attiré par les hommes. Je m'en suis rendu compte lors de la première tâche du tournois. J'ai pris beaucoup plus de plaisir à regarder Cédric et Krum que Fleur. Elle n'est même pas si belle. Ron en est fou, moi non. Ron est fou de toutes les filles du château de toute façon. Sauf d'Hermione, évidemment. Moi je regarde beaucoup plus les garçons. Je me faisais d'ailleurs la réflexion que même s'il est arrogant, con, prétentieux et légèrement débile sur les bords, Draco Malfoy conserve malgré tout un des plus beaux culs de l'école. Bref, comme tu peux le voir, j'en suis à un point assez dramatique, voire tragique. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Comment être sûr ? Est-ce que tu vas encore me parler après ça ? J'attends ta réponse. A très bientôt, bises, Harry.

Le silence sembla presque irréel tandis que la voix du brun se répercutait encore contre les murs froids de la cuisine. Lupin n'avait pas redresser la tête. Il avait tout écouté soigneusement. Chaque mot l'avait transpercé bien plus que Potter ne pouvait l'imaginer. Le tutoiement d'abord, qui lui semblait tellement logique à présent. Puis le ton franc du jeune homme, ses doutes, qui avaient été les siens à son âge.

- Cher Harry, murmura-t-il en étouffant un gémissement dû à une nouvelle douleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale, je ne t'en veux pas un seul instant de ne pas m'écrire aussi souvent que tu pourrais le faire. J'avoue que t'avoir eu sous la main tous les jours l'année dernière me manque. Tu étais un de mes meilleurs élèves, et te voir te retenir de me tutoyer devant les autres me faisait mourir de rire intérieurement. Merci également de la confiance que tu m'accordes. Tu as bien fait de m'écrire pour m'en parler. Je réponds déjà à ta principale inquiétude : oui, bien sûr, je vais continuer à te parler et non, en aucun cas, je ne vais te tourner le dos sous prétexte que tu penses être homosexuel. Et dès maintenant, sache que ton père ou même Sirius, ne rencontreront probablement aucune difficulté par rapport à ça.

Remus marqua une pause. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son vis à vis qui avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras croisés, posés sur la table. Se sentait-il soulagé d'apprendre que ni James ni Sirius ne l'auraient renié face à son choix ?

- Tu me demandes comment en être sûr. Le fait que tu te poses la question est déjà un très bon point de départ. Le fait, ensuite, que tu reconnaisses même à ton pire ennemi une morphologie appréciable est un indice certain. Après, je ne peux te répondre qu'en mon nom. Moi, à ta place, lorsque j'avais ton âge, je me suis tout simplement lancé dans l'aventure pour mettre les choses au clair. Je suis sorti, juste une fois, avec un des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Ne me demande pas son nom, je crois que son fils est actuellement à Poudlard.

Un œil, juste un éclat vert, sortit doucement de la protection des bras pour fixer Lupin. Celui-ci fit ce sourire carnassier qui semblait le caractériser durant les nuits de pleine lune, et poursuivit, comme s'il ne venait pas d'avouer sa propre homosexualité.

- Evidemment, l'expérience ne fut pas une grande visite du septième ciel, mais au moins, je suis sorti des vestiaires du stade avec une certitude : j'étais bel et bien homo. A part ce conseil, je ne vois pas comment t'aider Harry. Propose un marché à Malfoy peut-être. Ou tente une approche auprès de Krum ou de Cédric. En as-tu parlé à Ron et Hermione ? Cette dernière m'avait semblé très intelligente lorsque j'étais professeur l'année dernière. Elle peut certainement t'aider. Qu'a dit Lily ? Tiens moi au courant de l'avance de tes investigations. Bien à toi, Remus.

L'œil vert avait disparu. Les épaules du brun étaient légèrement secouées, comme s'il pleurait. Inquiet, Remus fronça les sourcils et refit mentalement le tour de cette lettre orale qu'il venait de dicter afin de voir ce qui aurait pu mettre dans un tel état le jeune sorcier. Ne voyant rien, il tendit une main et la posa sur un des bras croisés qu'il serra doucement.

- Post scriptum, murmura-t-il tandis qu'Harry redressait la tête, j'espère ne pas t'avoir choqué.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour être rassuré : le brun ne pleurait pas, au contraire, il riait. Lupin se redressa et ramena ses deux mains autour de sa tasse en soupirant.

- Remus, souffla Potter, je t'écris en vitesse avant un cours de potion avec l'affreux Snivellus. Simplement pour te remercier de ta réponse et te rassurer à mon tour : tu ne m'as pas choqué. En revanche, imaginer que moi, Harry James Potter, je puisse faire une quelconque proposition à Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, ennemi traditionnel de ma famille et de celle de mon meilleur ami Ronald Weasley, m'a juste fait mourir de rire. Je te remercie. Je t'écrirais plus longuement sur ce que Maman m'a dit dès que j'ai du temps. En attendant, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ? Bien à toi, Harry.

- Tu triches, Harry Potter, siffla Remus.

- Ah ah ! Nous n'avons établi aucune règle professeur !

- Je te réponds une lettre mille fois plus longue que la tienne, et tu oses me répondre une simple missive, écrite à la va-vite entre deux cours ?

- Être en retard à un cours de Snape équivaut à un billet gratuit pour le prochain suicide collectif organisé régulièrement dans les cachots de Poudlard, énonça Harry très sérieusement. Et vous le savez très bien, ajouta-t-il, un sourire mesquin collé au visage.

Remus soupira. Il devait répondre.

- Cher Harry, commença-t-il, n'oublie pas que l'affreux Snivellus a été mon collègue pendant un an, et que encore maintenant, il m'envoie régulièrement une fiole de potion tue-loup pour ma propre consommation. Je me dois de te rappeler de lui montrer un minimum de respect. J'espère, donc, que ton cours avec le professeur Snape se sera bien passé.

Le brun grimaça et Remus rigola doucement avant de poursuivre.

- Maintenant, la réponse à ta question : non, personne. Personne depuis un long moment. En réalité, je n'ai jamais eu personne avec qui la durée de la relation aurait dépassé une nuit. Et tu peux déjà supprimer toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écrire plus longuement, je dois aller voir Sirius qui veut qu'on prépare l'anniversaire de ton père. Sois sage jeune Potter, et n'harcèle pas Draco Malfoy trop souvent. Remus.

- Vous exagérez ! protesta Harry. Je n'ai jamais harcelé qui que ce soit !

- Voilà sans doute pourquoi tu te poses encore tant de questions à dix-huit ans, répliqua Remus en souriant.

- Non, rien à voir. C'est parce que contrairement à vous, j'ai eu une guerre à faire qui m'a laissé peu de temps pour mettre à l'épreuve ma sexualité.

Lupin décela le ton triste, mais le visage du brun restait parfaitement impassible. Il hocha la tête et s'excusa à demi-mot. Puis, il attendit. Jamais il n'avait imaginé avoir une telle conversation avec son ancien élève, qu'il voyait plus comme un ami que comme un élève en vérité. Mais la tournure qu'avait pris les choses, sous forme de lettre, l'arrangeait beaucoup.

- Très cher Lunard, commença Harry. Je suis surpris qu'un homme aussi aimable que toi n'ait jamais eu de relation sur le long terme. As-tu peur de t'engager ? As-tu honte ? Ou bien simplement, n'as-tu pas encore trouver l'homme parfait et idéal ? Je peux te présenter Malfoy si tu veux. Lors du dernier match, son tee-shirt s'est complètement déchiré au moment de sa chute, que je te jure n'avoir pas provoquée sur la tête de tous les nargulles du monde, et son cul n'est pas le seul atout de sa personnalité, crois-moi. Pour parler plus sérieusement, oui j'en ai parlé à Hermione. Ce sont tes mots qui m'en ont donné le courage. Elle a accepté de ne rien dire à Ron, à condition que je lui dise tout d'ici la fin de l'année. Ensuite, elle m'a désigné une première cible : Colin Crivey. Il est en troisième année, plutôt charmant, un peu pot de colle, mais ses yeux ont une couleur dorée assez troublante. Je vais tenter ma chance. A présent, la réponse de Lily.

Le brun marqua une pause et réfléchit quelques instants. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lycanthrope qui attendait et lança :

- Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais voici ce que je pense qu'elle aurait dit. Maman m'a répondu très rapidement, reprit-il, en m'assurant que tant que j'assumais mes choix avec fierté et honneur, elle serait toujours fier de moi.

Voyant Remus Lupin hocher la tête tranquillement, Harry sut qu'il avait visé juste et poursuivit.

- En revanche elle n'a pas su m'aider comme tu as pu le faire. Quelque part, ça me rassure : j'aurais été probablement choqué, pour le coup, si elle m'avait répondu que pour elle la découverte s'était faite très simplement, grâce à une des joueuses de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. Elle s'est contenté de me rassurer, de m'encourager, et de me rappeler que le travail devait malgré tout rester ma première priorité. Tout comme toi, elle m'a conseillé d'en parler à Hermione. Notre échange en est resté là, tu es le seul à savoir que je vais passer à l'attaque. Souhaite-moi bonne chance pour avoir du Colin au dîner ! Bien à toi, Harry.

Remus se leva à la fin de la lettre dictée et alla remplir une troisième fois sa tasse. Pendant ce temps, le brun se versa une nouvelle rasade de brandy qu'il sirota lentement.

- Post scriptum ! lança-t-il au retour du loup-garou. Je suis vraiment ravi de pouvoir discuté ainsi avec toi. Merci pour ça.

- De rien, répondit Lupin en se rasseyant. Mais je dois insister sur le fait que Lily et Peter étaient les deux seuls à connaître ce secret.

- Pettigrow ? s'étonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je lui faisais confiance, à l'époque. James et Sirius étaient tellement proches que souvent, Peter et moi nous retrouvions tous les deux. J'avais besoin d'en parler, comme toi maintenant. C'est auprès de Lily et Peter que je l'ai fait. Et j'avais bien fait : ce rat n'en a jamais parlé à quiconque.

Potter renifla de dédain et avala une longue rasade de brandy. L'alcool brûla sa gorge et il toussota légèrement sous le regard moqueur du loup-garou.

- Mon très cher Harry, commença-t-il sur un ton ironique, à quelle sauce as-tu accompagné ce Colin ? Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il n'ait succombé à tes charmes. Au passage, merci de tes si gentils compliments : mais il ne suffit pas d'être aimable pour obtenir les faveurs d'un homme. Le fait de se transformer en monstre poilu une fois par mois n'aide en rien. Ce n'est pas de ma sexualité dont j'ai honte, mais plutôt de mon état : pauvre et monstrueux, qui pourrait vouloir de ça ?

- Plein de gens, coupa le brun en jetant un regard sévère à l'ancien professeur.

- Tu me répondras plus tard, répliqua Remus. Je te remercie de ta proposition pour Malfoy, mais il me semble bien trop enfantin pour moi. Et les nargulles n'existent pas. Essaye de ne pas trop abîmer ce corps parfait qui pourrait, qui sait ? te rendre des services un jour. La réponse de ta mère ne m'étonne pas. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours et j'ai fait un sous-entendu à ton propos pour voir sa réaction. Elle était ravi d'apprendre que je t'aide. James et Sirius ont essayé de savoir ce que nous complotions, évidemment, nous n'avons rien dit. Comptes-tu leur dire un jour ? Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour Ron ? En attendant, je veux un rapport détaillé de ta première expérience. Es-tu à présent sûr de toi ? Bien à toi, Remus.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais réellement vous décrire ma première et unique fois ?

- Réponds à la lettre comme tu le sens, Harry.

- Cet hibou n'est-il pas magnifique ? commença le brun directement. Colin me l'a prêté. Il y tenait, je n'ai pu refuser. J'ai mis longtemps avant de lui faire comprendre que je m'étais trompé, que je ne tenais nullement à m'engager avec lui sur le long terme. Il est vraiment pot de colle. Beau mais chiant en vérité. Dois-je te le décrire ? Je ne voudrais pas que ton grand âge en soit perturbé. Après tout, Colin est encore plus enfantin que moi ou Draco. Enfantin mais assez doué. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, son visage d'ange en avait vu d'autres. Il a su m'initier à certains plaisirs qui m'ont prouvé que je me posais les bonnes questions. Expérience réussie, je suis bel et bien attiré par les hommes. Et en plus je suis un bon coup ! Pardon, je ne me vante pas, je juge simplement aux vus des hurlements que Colin a poussé. Je n'étais pas en reste. Bref, je n'en reviens pas de t'écrire tout ça. Tu as dû lire dans le journal en quoi à consisté la seconde tâche du tournoi ? Et bien sache que les abdos de Cédric sont bien plus parfaits que ceux de Malfoy, si si, c'est possible ! Je vais te lancer un défi : j'accepte d'en parler à Sirius et Papa à une condition. Que tu leur fasses toi aussi cette même annonce. Bref, faisons notre coming out ensemble ou ne le faisons pas. Pour Ron, j'ai une petite idée. J'ai pensé lui faire croire que je sortais avec sa sœur, Ginny Weasley, pour qu'il me déteste un bon coup, avant de le rassurer et lui dire que cela n'arrivera jamais puisque je suis homo. Il sera tellement soulagé qu'il ne pensera même pas à être dégoutté. Hermione trouve ce plan débile, je le trouve extra. Qu'en penses-tu, Ô mon cher et tendre conseillé ? Bien à toi, Harry.

- Cher Harry, Défi accepté, répliqua aussitôt Remus en se levant pour aller laver sa tasse à l'évier. Je propose de leur faire cette annonce lors des prochaines vacances. Tu commenceras et je te suivrais. Pour clore le chapitre, nous pourrions nous embrasser devant leurs regards ébahis, ou peut-être applaudiront-ils, qui sait ? Bref, même si ton idée me paraît complètement stupide, tu t'en seras rendu compte, je l'accepte, si ça peut t'aider.

Comme il lui tournait le dos, le loup-garou ne vit pas la rougeur qui avait momentanément envahi les joues du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier se tortilla, mal à l'aise sur son banc. Il était curieux de comprendre pourquoi l'idée d'embrasser son ancien professeur et ami ne le choquait pas, bien au contraire.

- Je suis ravi que ta première expérience ait fonctionné. Ravi également d'apprendre que tu es un bon coup. Cela ne rendra notre baiser que plus facile.

Remus marqua une pause, le temps de poser sa tasse dans le placard réservé à cet effet et de lui lancer un sort de séchage rapide. Puis il se retourna et s'appuya contre la paillasse, bras et jambes croisés. Il lança un regard moqueur et plein de défi à Harry qui ne bougeait plus, et poursuivit.

- Ton idée pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Ron me semble, tout comme à ton amie Hermione, profondément débile, mais je crois qu'il te ressemble beaucoup. Il réagira donc probablement comme tu l'imagines. Dans ce cas, vas-y, fonce ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me décrives Colin Crivey : je te rappelle que j'ai été votre professeur de DCFM pendant une année. Je revois très bien ce visage d'ange, comme tu dis, et malgré mon grand âge, je suis troublé d'imaginer ce que tu as pu lui faire subir. Je n'ai pas non plus besoin que tu me décrives les abdos de Malfoy ou la souplesse de Cédric Diggory plus en avant, puisque de même que Crivey, je les revois très bien debout devant moi lors de certains de mes cours. A présent parlons de mon grand âge que tu oses m'envoyer ainsi à la figure. Si tu ne t'excuses pas dans les plus brefs délais, jeune Potter, il est fort possible que nos échanges épistolaires en restent là.

- Mais c'est vous qui…

- J'oses espérer que tu n'as pas cru, lorsque je parlais de l'enfantillage de Malfoy, coupa Remus en jetant un regard noir au jeune effronté, que je me sentais trop vieux pour ce prétentieux. Le père me semble manquer tout autant de sex appeal. J'ai du mal avec les tatouages, surtout ceux ressemblant à quelque chose d'aussi laid qu'un crâne et un serpent. En fait… ma condition, encore une fois, voilà ce qui m'empêcherait de chercher un amant, et non mon âge. Je n'ai que trente-huit ans !

Le ton était sans appel. Harry hocha la tête, et attendit patiemment son tour pour répondre, laissant au loup-garou le temps de finir sa lettre.

- Trente-huit ans et de l'expérience à faire pâlir Lucius Malfoy, reprit Lupin. J'ai beau n'avoir eu que des aventures, je ne t'ai pas encore dit combien. Bref, ce chapitre est clos. J'attends tes excuses. Un conseil avant de t'abandonner à ton triste sort d'élève : n'oublie pas l'anniversaire de ton père, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Et le silence retomba.

- Même pas un au-revoir ou un bien à toi ? se désespéra Harry. Vous êtes vraiment fâché ?

Devant le silence buté de son interlocuteur, le brun décida de dicter sa réponse. Il se racla la gorge et commença.

- Remus, comment te dire ? Jamais les mots "grand âge" n'ont voulu t'insulter. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme vieux, ni comme sénile.

- Tu t'enfonces, siffla Lupin en quittant l'appui de la paillasse pour retourner s'asseoir sur le banc.

Ses mouvements étaient un peu raides : la fin de la nuit approchait, le soleil allait prendre la place de la lune, et les effets de la potion commençaient à diminuer.

- Ce que je veux dire, se reprit aussitôt Harry, c'est que pour moi, avant d'être l'ami de mon père et celui de mon parrain, avant d'être l'homme que ma mère choisissait quand j'étais petit pour me bercer, tu es un égal. Je ne sais comment formuler ce que je pense. J'ai toujours ressenti à ton égard quelque chose de plus proche de l'amitié que du respect à l'aîné. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Bien sûr que je te respecte, mais plus comme un ami que comme l'ami de mes parents. Je me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas très clair. Je me rends aussi compte que je n'ai pas encore formulé les mots que tu attends. Alors avant tout : pardon, excuse-moi. Comment me faire pardonner ? En acceptant ta proposition peut-être : je suis d'accord de faire l'annonce aux prochaines vacances. Parles-en à Maman, qu'elle puisse mettre Papa dans de bonnes conditions. D'accord aussi pour le baiser qui suivra. Même si tu as dit ça sur le ton de l'humour et de la plaisanterie, ce sera un bon moyen pour te prouver que je suis loin de te considérer comme vieux. Dumbledore est vieux, Snape est vieux, et tu sais quoi ? Je connais quelqu'un de plus jeune que toi qui me semble pourtant mille fois plus vieux : c'est Percy Weasley. Il est tellement coincé qu'il me donne l'impression d'être un homme d'un grand âge qui a déjà tout vu et tout vécu. Bref. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras plus. Je n'ai pas oublié l'anniversaire de Papa. Je lui ai acheté le dernier modèle du meilleur balai du monde, version miniature évidemment. Et j'ai réussi à avoir un autographe de Krum. J'espère qu'il en sera content. Garde le secret ! Contrairement à toi qui oses terminer une lettre sans me saluer, moi, je t'embrasse, et te dis à bientôt. Harry.

Remus leva un sourcil.

- Tu m'embrasses ? répéta-t-il d'un air suspect.

- Je vous embrasse, confirma Harry en hochant la tête d'un air très sérieux.

Il finit son verre de brandy d'une seule gorgée et le reposa en poussant un léger soupir de bien être. Cette fois, il ne toussota pas. Cette conversation qui s'éternisait lui avait fait oublier son cauchemar. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, heureux de pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert avec l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment osé aborder comme il l'aurait souhaité jusque là, en ami. Il était heureux d'avoir pu expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Parler ainsi était nouveau pour lui. Depuis Colin, il n'avait eu personne, la guerre l'ayant pris dans son tourbillon. Cette réflexion le ramena à la conversation.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Ai-je encore le temps de faire un post scriptum ?

- J'allais commencer ma lettre, reprocha Remus.

- Juste un tout petit ps, une phrase seulement ! Une question.

- Bien, vas-y.

- Merci. Quand vous parlez de nombreuses aventures, vous voulez dire combien ?

Le regard du loup-garou se faisait de plus en plus tendre au fur et à mesure que le jour approchait. Les couleurs chaudes du miel faisaient leur retour. Au moment où Harry posa cette question, il sut qu'il venait de se perdre, à la fois à cause du vouvoiement, à la fois à cause de ces éclats d'or qui le firent frissonner.

- Il me semblait établi que tu me tutoyais dans les lettres, fit remarquer calmement Lupin.

- Je… je me suis trompé, avoua le brun.

- Je te l'accorde. C'est donc bien le jeune Harry, l'adolescent d'autrefois, et non l'adulte que j'ai en face de moi aujourd'hui, qui me demande à quel point mes expériences sont nombreuses ?

- C'est ça, évidemment.

- Bien.

Remus rigola doucement et se concentra pour répondre.

- Mon cher Harry.

Il s'arrêta là, réfléchit, et reprit.

- Mon très cher Harry. Ah non ! J'ai mieux. Je recommence.

Le brun hocha la tête, imaginant en souriant le professeur froisser les pages de sa lettre avant de recommencer.

- Mon cher et tendre Harry, je me permets de reprendre ta propre expression pour t'assurer que je ne manquerais plus de politesse à ton égard, notamment à la fin de cette lettre. Tes excuses sont donc acceptées. J'ai compris ce que tu as si laborieusement tenté de me dire. J'ai moi-même commencé à ressentir cette amitié à ton égard l'année dernière, lorsque j'étais ton professeur. Je pense que c'est le fait d'avoir soudainement accédé à un autre statut à tes côtés qui m'ont fait comprendre que je ne te voyais pas vraiment comme le fils de mon meilleur ami, ni comme le filleul du chien qui m'a tenu compagnie pendant si longtemps, mais plus comme un homme et un ami à part entière. A présent, depuis le début de notre échange, ma vision a encore changé. Le mot "égal" que tu as toi-même employé, je le comprends aussi. J'ai brièvement expliqué à Lily ce que nous comptions faire lors des prochaines vacances : elle est prête à nous soutenir, corps et âme. As-tu parlé à Ron ? Je ne t'écris pas plus longtemps, une pleine lune s'achève, mon corps me tiraille de partout, je n'ai qu'une envie : me coucher et m'endormir le plus vite possible. Bon courage pour les cours et à bientôt. Je t'embrasse. Remus.

- Vous voyez, vous aussi vous m'embrassez !

- Cesse de jouer sur les mots, trancha Lupin en se levant. Harry, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais…

- Je sais, votre corps vous tiraille et vous n'avez qu'une envie : vous coucher.

- C'est ça, confirma le loup-garou en souriant. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Une nuit blanche ne t'aidera pas à soutenir le rythme effréné que les jumeaux risquent de donner au lendemain de leur anniversaire.

- Ils ont prévu tout un tas de trucs, soupira Harry qui se leva également.

Remus lui sourit. L'ancien professeur avait pleinement récupéré son expression douce et tendre. La couleur miel de ses yeux hypnotisait à nouveau le jeune sorcier. C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait le mieux ; mais il était heureux d'avoir pu, peut-être, soulager les douleurs en lui faisant penser à autre chose. Il tenait malgré tout à répondre, avant de le laisser partir.

- Cher Lunard, commença-t-il tandis que le lycanthrope se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier.

- Harry, non, je…

- Juste quelques lignes, coupa Harry en s'approchant d'un air suppliant.

Déjà debout sur la première marche, Lupin soupira mais acquiesça.

- Cher Lunard, reprit Potter, merci d'avoir accepté mes excuses. Merci également de ta confiance. J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que tu essayais de te dérober à ma dernière question. Je te la repose donc : toi, homme expérimenté, à combien estimes-tu le nombre d'homme passé entre tes bras ? Bien à toi, Harry.

Le loup-garou rigola doucement et plongea ses iris dorés dans les yeux verts du plus jeune qui lui faisait face, une marche en-dessous.

- Tu y tiens vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous vous êtes dis plus expérimenté que Lucius Malfoy, mais ça ne me renseigne pas beaucoup puisque tout le monde sait que Lucius n'a eu personne avant Narcissa, et qu'il est de bon ton, en aristocratie, d'être fidèle à sa femme.

- Bien, je te l'accorde, j'en ai rajouté un peu. Je t'avais prévenu : la pleine lune change en moi ce que j'ai de meilleur. Ma sincérité devient exagération, ma…

- Votre douceur devient grognement sauvage, coupa Harry sur un ton bas.

Il ne quittait plus du regard la bouche fine de Lupin qui se trouvait à hauteur de ses yeux. Son cœur battait contre sa chemise comme jamais. Il se sentait poussé des ailes. L'alcool, peut-être.

- Grognement sauvage…, répéta Remus dans un murmure. Certes.

Le loup-garou se pencha brusquement en avant, allant coller ses lèvres contre une oreille du brun qui frissonna, surprit.

- Mes expériences se comptent au nombre de quatre. Pas énorme, je te l'accorde, mais ce furent quatre des plus belles nuits de ma vie.

Avec un sourire plus doux mais conservant une pointe de cette moquerie qui avait parcourut son visage tout au long de la soirée, Remus se redressa et regarda les joues d'Harry se colorer. Celui-ci lui renvoya son sourire et osa, ce qu'il n'aurait cru possible la veille encore, lancer sur le ton le plus assuré qu'il put :

- J'espère que je saurais vous en offrir une cinquième encore plus belle.

Le temps s'élargissait entre eux. Après avoir passé toute la nuit à se réciter des lettres imaginaires, sans prendre le temps de respirer entre deux missives, réfléchissant à peine à leurs réponses, voilà qu'ils prenaient chaque seconde pour observer en détail le visage de l'autre. Lupin prit donc son temps avant d'acquiescer lentement.

- Sauras-tu tenir le choc d'une nouvelle nuit blanche ce soir ? murmura-t-il.

- Si les jumeaux me laissent respirer dans la journée, oui, absolument, répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Alors je te conseille d'aller te coucher maintenant, car tu n'es pas prêt de dormir avant un moment, mon cher.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit légèrement. Mais avant de laisser le loup-garou reprendre son ascension vers les étages, il s'avança, posant un pied sur la première marche à son tour, et se colla contre lui.

- Un avant goût, murmura-t-il.

Il lui suffit de bouger un peu la tête pour que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec celles de l'ancien professeur. Celui-ci appuya tendrement. Ils ne se touchèrent pas plus, pas cette fois. Le baiser fut simple, juste pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Lorsque Harry s'écarta, les yeux dorés brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Se retenir fut difficile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Malgré tout, il laissa Remus prendre de l'avance dans les escaliers, admirant les formes tentatrices qui se mouvaient sous ses yeux, et s'engagea à son tour sur la pointe des pieds. En évitant de faire grincer le parquet, tendant l'oreille, il atteignit sa chambre lorsque la porte de celle de Lupin se refermait à l'étage en dessous. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'expliquer à l'âme de ses parents et à celle de Sirius ce qu'il se passait. Auraient-ils vraiment approuvé ? Peut-être qu'il irait les voir, plus tard, au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Avec ou sans Remus, il irait.

Mais il se sentait libre, comme si, grâce aux lettres imaginaires, il avait réellement eu l'approbation de Lily. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans une suite de songes parfaitement inoffensifs cette fois, avant de voir un corps se courber sous ses mains, ce fut le tendre regard émeraude de sa mère lui souriant une dernière fois qui acheva de le convaincre : les pleines lunes ne seraient plus jamais des nuits de torture pour Remus Lupin.

**THE END**

* * *

Et voilà. Youplà. Non, pas de lemon, et non pas de suite. (j'apprends de mes erreurs Mina, tu vois ? XD) Zamio, j'espère que tu as aimé !! Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !!


End file.
